No Air
by Jasmine Lee Marone
Summary: Both Kagome and InuYasha are famous singers in Japan whose careers and lives are about to change in such a way that they never thought even possible. Old flames and new flames will arise and change this epic love story for the better... Warning: Lemon!
1. The Meeting and Greeting

Breathing with No Air

**Rated: M for Lemon and Lime**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters featured in this story andI do not own the property of any songs that are featured in the story as well**.**

**Summary: **Both InuYasha and Kagome are famous singers in Japan whose manager's (Sango Hunter and Miroku Monk) decided that it would be perfect for the two to do a duet with one another**. **What are these two to do once they realize while performing at a concert that they might be sexually attracted to one another in more ways than one? **Rated M for Lemon and Lime.**

Chapter 1: The Meeting and Greeting

Sango called Kagome into the Conference Room to discuss the new song she wrote for her next CD**.**

Kagome: Ok Sango I'm here, so what did you want to talk to me about? **(**Slightly confused**)**

Sango: I wanted to discuss your new song for your upcoming album that you wrote… I love it! **(**Smiling**)**

Kagome: **(**Getting excited**)** Really?! I thought you would, but why pull me into the conference room just to tell me that?

Sango: **(**Smirking**) **Because my dear, I loved it so much to the point that I believe that it could be better…

Kagome: **(**Really confused**)** Really? How?

Sango: **(**Smirking yet again**) **Why it's simple, turn it from a solo to a duet!

Kagome: **(**Shocked**) **Turn it into a what?! No way, I worked really hard on it and I like it just the way it is! **(**Getting angry**)**

Sango: Kagome, we're turning it into a duet and that's that… I'm your manager and therefore you have to do whatever I think is best! **(**Smirking**)**

Kagome: **(**Realizing she was right**) **Okay fine! So who am I doing this duet with? **(**Getting Agitated**)**

Sango: InuYasha Takahashi… **(**Saying quick and low but loud enough for her to hear**)**

Kagome: What?! Out of all people, you just had to pick that asshole! **(**Getting angry**)**

Sango: **(**Sighing**) **The reason why I picked him is because he can sing and dance like you and can bring so much more money in… Besides you barely know him anyway…

Kagome: **(**Rolling her eyes**) **Oh please, a pretty-boy like him, he's practically got asshole written across his face… And since you mentioned, then I guess I'll give it a shot then **(**Pouting**).**

Sango: **(**Sighing**) **Thank you… Oh, before I forget! I've scheduled a meeting for tomorrow with InuYasha and as well as his manager Miroku Monk**.**

Kagome: **(**Shocked**) **Why so soon, wait a minute, you planned this out from the beginning**!** You didn't care whether I agreed to it or not, you already made the provisions for this to happen in the first place and you were basically telling me, not asking me**!**

Sango: **(**Chuckling**) **It's amazing how you catch on so fast**.**

Kagome: Fine, whatever**…** I'll see you in the morning**…**

Sango: **(**Smiling**)** Night Kags**…**

Kagome: **(**Yawning**) **Night-night Sango**…**

Kagome got into her Porsche and sped off down U.S. highway to her Tokyo loft in the heart of the city**. **As she made it into the house and settled down in her bed her mind started wondering, _'What is InuYasha Takahashi really like?_' She quickly discarded that thought as she slowly drifted off to sleep and patiently waiting to see what tomorrow would bring**.**

Miroku called InuYasha into the Conference Room for an important meeting**. **

InuYasha: Ok I'm here Miroku, so what do you want now**?** Oh and make it quick cuz I'm tired as hell and wanna go home**… (**Pouting as he sat down in the chair across from Miroku**)**

Miroku: Well my friend, you have been asked to sing a duet with none other than Kagome Higurashi**!** **(**Smiling**)**

InuYasha: Come again, I'm doing what**?** **(**Getting angry**)**

Miroku: You'll be doing a duet with Ms. Higurashi on her new song called "**No Air**"**…**I've read the lyrics and its perfect for a duet and who better else than the great InuYasha Takahashi**?** **(**Smirking**)**

InuYasha: The song I could care less about, it's the person that I'll be singing it with! Out of all the people to do it with, why that bitchy-spoiled princess**?** **(**Getting even more angrier than the last time**)**

Miroku: Because my friend**…**The better the song is, the more money we get… **(**Smirking**)**

InuYasha: Hold the phone**…** This decision has already been decided hasn't it? **(**Looking at his manager as if he knows it all**)**

Miroku: Silly InuYasha **(**Smirking**)…** Course it has, you're smarter than you look… **(**Smiling**)**

InuYasha: Whatever! I'm going home**…** **(**Rising from his seat and heading out for the door**)**

Miroku: **(**Chuckling**)** See ya in the morning**…**

InuYasha got into his Lamborghini and sped off Washington freeway to his Tokyo mansion that his father left him**. **He made it in the house and headed straight for bed after taking his clothes off, one thought plagued his mind for part of the night, '_I wonder what this Kagome Higurashi looks like, I hope she's hot' _smirking he slowly slipped off into slumber**.**

The meeting was set for 1:00 in the evening**. **Kagome, Sango and Miroku were patiently waiting for their 4th late member of the group, who else none other than InuYasha Takahashi**. **Seconds later he came barging in the door like a mad dog… Kagome just looked at his appearance, true enough this was the first time she had seen him up close like this and so far she liked what she saw… He had long black hair that was tied into a low ponytail with violet eyes, He sported a Sean John Red polo with white/black stripes going across the shirt, black baggy Sean John jeans with a skull belt and red/black/white Sean John shoes**, **'_Not bad clothing for an asshole_'**.**

InuYasha: Sorry I'm late; traffic was a bitch in more ways than 1… **(**He sat down next to Miroku, sitting directly across from Kagome**)**

InuYasha took the time to check-out Kagome as well**. **'_Well there's no question about it, she's definitely hot' _he thought to himself; As far as he could see from his seat, she wore a Baby Phat halter top and her hair was pulled up in a messy bun that only she could pull off, his eyes then traveled lower**…** '_Hmm, nice tits sweetheart_' smirking at his naughty thought**.**

Sango: Well…now that we're all here now, let's get on with the meeting shall we?

Miroku: **(**Smiling**) **Of course, so what's the plan?

Sango: Well as I've informed you, both me and Kagome here believe that InuYasha would be perfect for the duet for Kagome's new song, but we need more than just the two of them singing…We need some kind of chemistry between them as they sing the song and possibly a little bit of dirty dancing… **(**Smirking**)**

Both InuYasha and Kagome eyes flew open in shock; they couldn't believe what they were hearing… They wanted the two of them to have some form of sexuality into the song as well? Surely they weren't going to make them go through with this little ordeal, were they?

Miroku: I completely agree with you… **(**Sternly saying**)**

As they both feared, they were going to make them go through with this…

Kagome: Wait a second! You mean to tell me that I have to not only sing my song with this asshole, but I also have to do some sexy dancing with him as well?! I can't believe this!!

InuYasha feeling offensive at the fact that she referred to him as an asshole…

InuYasha: Hey, little-miss bitchy… Who the hell said that I wanted to even sing your shitty-ass song in the first place?

Kagome instantly getting angry…

Kagome: Excuse me?! This song happens to be one of my favorite songs that I wrote from my heart and besides, I never asked you to be apart of it anyway, it was my manager's idea in the first place! **(**Rising from her chair and slamming her hands on the table**)**

InuYasha: Well maybe you need to fire your manager cuz she sure fucked up when she chose the both of us to do this duet together! **(**Smirking the whole time, he couldn't figure out why but she looked so damn sexy when she's mad to the point where he was actually getting hard off her negative aura**)**

Both Miroku and Sango had quite frankly had enough of their bickering…

Miroku and Sango: Stop!!

Both singers stopped their bickering and sat back down in their seats as if they were just yelled at by their parents…

Miroku: Look, InuYasha you're working with Kagome and your going to make it the best damn song our audiences have ever heard!

Sango: That goes for you two Kagome, how can we have you guys perform at a concert if you two can't even get along?

They both looked at their managers and then back at each other in complete shock…

InuYasha and Kagome: Perform at a what!!! **(**Looking at each other in total horror**)**

Miroku: **(**Laughing**) **You two didn't actually believe that we just needed you guys for a duet did you? You guys will be performing this song at Kagome's upcoming concert that's in 3 weeks and that means that InuYasha, you have 2 weeks to not only learn the entire song but you also have to come up with some kind of sexy choreography with Ms. Kagome…

InuYasha: What-the-fuck!!

Sango couldn't help but laugh at InuYasha's reaction to the news but also the blank expression on Kagome's face**.**

Kagome: Oh well, can't say that I didn't see this one coming… I guess since we have absolutely no choice, then I'll do it if he's willing to…

InuYasha turned to look at her in complete shock, he couldn't believe that she actually agreed to work with him… well since she's going along with it, then he might as well too…

InuYasha: Keh…fine I'm in… **(**Folding his arms across his chest**)**

Kagome couldn't help but smile, even though he was a short-tempered-asshole, he was still cute and she kinda felt something for him even though they spent half of the meeting waiting on him to arrive and the next half arguing back and forth with one another, but still she couldn't help that tingly feeling in her stomach as she looked at him…

Sango: Well, glad that we got that out of the way… so when can we start recording the song and doing the choreography?

Miroku: ASAP… **(**Smiling**)**

Sango: Good, how's tomorrow sound? **(**Smiling**)**

Miroku: Sounds perfect!

Sango: Excellent… Well thank you for your time gentlemen as well as agreeing to sign on to do this duet with Kagome here and we'll see you tomorrow 8:00 sharp… **(**Rising from her seat**)**

Miroku: No problem, thank the both of you for considering us and we'll see you guys in the morning… **(**He got up from his seat as well**)**

Both Miroku and Sango met each other at the door of the conference room and shook hands, Sango turned and walked out the door…Kagome and InuYasha got up from their seats and met each other halfway and shook one another's hand…

Kagome: Sorry for yelling at you and calling you an asshole… I'm glad that Sango chose you to do this duet with me; I could have never picked anyone better… **(**Smiling**)**

InuYasha: **(**Smirking**) **I'm glad she chose me too…Don't worry about it, oh and I'm sorry that I called you a bitch… **(**Blushing**)**

Miroku chose that moment to walk out of the conference room in the direction where his beautiful angel Sango went, giving those two enough time to get to know each other better if they planned on working on this song together…

As soon as Miroku exited and closed the door InuYasha bent down and whispered softly in Kagome's ear…

InuYasha: I can't wait for tomorrow Kagome… **(**Licking the shell around her ear**)**

Her eyes flew wide open in full shock, never had anyone been so forward with her before… She held back a moan as he licked the shell of her ear, so badly did she want to just beg him to take her right then and there… So she did the best thing to get him completely hard… She grabbed his shaft through his pants; he moaned low in her ear so that only she could hear… He whispered softly in her ear…

InuYasha: Never figured you to be a naughty girl Kagome… Be careful cuz you have no idea what you're getting yourself into sweetheart… **(**Smirking**)**

She whispered back to him…

Kagome: True, I don't know what I'm getting into **(**Smirking as she pressed her hand tighter around his shaft**)**, but I can't wait to find out…

With that she let go of him and walked out of the conference room with a smirk plastered on her face… InuYasha just stood there in total shock, '_I can't believe she held me like that, man I'm so hard right now… She almost made me take her right then and there; well this should be a very interesting side of Kagome that I can't wait to explore more of_'… He walked out of the conference room and headed towards the garage so that he could head home, he couldn't wait for tomorrow…

Miroku quickly caught up with Sango and met her at her car…

Miroku: Ms. Sango, please wait! **(**Trying to catch his breath**)**

Sango: Oh hey, did you need something? **(**Confused**)**

Miroku: Um yes, I wanted to know if you'd be interested in accompanying me to dinner some time.

Sango: Oh? **(**A sad expression appearing across her beautiful features**) **Miroku, we've tried this once before and it didn't work out, what makes you think that it would work again this time?

Miroku: I know, but this time I promise you that things will be different between us this time around…please, just give me one more chance…please…

Sango: I-I can't, I'm sorry Miroku but I don't think that I can take another heartache… **(**Sharply turning her back to him so that he wouldn't see her tears**)**

Miroku: Please Sango? **(**Sadness running across his handsome features**)**

Sango: **(**Completely avoiding his question**) **I should go, it's getting dark and we both have to get up early if we're to make this duet happen…

She quickly got into her BMW and sped out of the parking lot like a mad woman, leaving her former lover behind in her rear view mirror…

Miroku just sighed and left the spot where he was standing after a few seconds, he walked towards his 07' Hummer and drove out of the parking lot headed for home… '_One way or another Sango, I will find a way for you to come back to me_' he thought as he headed for home in the opposite direction that Sango took**.**


	2. The Song and Dance

Chapter 2: The Song and Dance

8:00 a.m. sharp and both InuYasha and Kagome were in the dance room working on their choreography… Both Sango and Miroku watched from behind the one-way mirror…

Both InuYasha and Kagome moved as if they were lovers expressing their feelings through their movements; the way she caressed his cheeks as she slid her slim-toned figure down his muscular body and the way they never took their eyes off of one another as they moved to the each other's rhythm**. **As soon as the 30 minute dance session was over both collapsed on the floor breathing and panting with sweat running down their toned figures**.**

InuYasha: **(**Panting**) **Wow babe, never knew you were that good of a dancer…

Kagome: **(**Panting**) **I'm good at a lot of things, your just now catching up… **(**Winking at him**)**

She stood up and took off her sweat pants and jacket that she wore for the choreography part, revealing some Rocawear booty shorts with the matching tank top… Inuyasha couldn't help but gawk at her amazing figure, she was perfect; long raven hair down her back, toned stomach, full breasts and a nice firm tight ass with an hour glass figure … She was everything he wanted and needed… He quickly made his way over to her and softly whispered in her ear, pulling her body closer to his…

InuYasha: **(**Smirking**)** Well Kagome can't wait to explore more of those hidden talents of yours…

Kagome: **(**Shivering at the sudden contact**) **Well… Maybe you won't have to wait… **(**Turning around to face him; she brought her had to cup his cheek and slowly leaned in to kiss him**)**

InuYasha slowly closed his eyes and leaned down for the kiss that he was about to receive, that is before he realized that he was only kissing air… He opened his eyes to see a smirking Kagome leaning against the door…

Kagome: Payback's a bitch InuYasha; you of all people should know that… **(**Smirking**)**

She quickly made her way out of the room and ran past both Sango and Miroku who were dumbfounded at the show they just witnessed…Kagome ran down the hall laughing and her whole face was pink from the lack of air she was getting from her laughter**. ** InuYasha just stood there with a confused expression his face, _'Did that bitch just play a player? Humph, well I'll show her what game I play!' _With that one thought in his mind he exited the room with a huge grin on his face…Both Sango and Miroku still couldn't believe what they had just seen, _'Kagome…InuYasha…Together?'_ this thought crossed both of their minds at the same time so quick to the point they thought they could actually read each others minds… They slowly turned towards one another and smirked**. **

Sango: Miroku?

Miroku: Yes my dear Sango?

Sango: Did you see what I just saw?

Miroku: As if I was watching pornography… **(**Smirking**)**

Sango: **(**Rolling her eyes**) **And are you thinking what I'm thinking? **(**Smiling devilishly as she rubs her hands together**)**

Miroku: Get InuYasha and Kagome together? **(**Cheesing from one ear to the other**)**

Sango: Exactly! **(**Grinning and Smirking at the same time**)**

Both Miroku and Sango headed to the recording booth where they would be recording and editing the song at… They came and saw that both InuYasha and Kagome were in the booth sitting in chairs discussing the song and where each of their parts would come in at**. **They both didn't seem to miss the obvious flirtation between the two that were going on as of the moment as well**. **Since he would be doing a duet with Kagome on her song he decided to check out the lyrics to it; he read it carefully and intently**.**

InuYasha: Wow Kagome, this is really an amazing song… **(**Smiling at her**)**

Kagome: **(**Blushing**) **Thanks…

They continued to talk about the song and rehearsed their lines with one another and pointed out each others flaws and mistakes and made sure to point out what they thought could be added to each other's lines and what could be taken out as well… They made a good team and were almost certain that the song would be a hit…

Kagome: So far so good, I think this song will actually be good for a duet… **(**Smiling**)**

InuYasha: Of course, look who you have to sing it with… **(**Smirking with a cocky grin**)**

Kagome: Yeah, an asshole, that's who… **(**Sticking her tongue out**)**

InuYasha: **(**Looking at her tongue and then smirking**) **I could think of couple of things your tongue could be doing right now… **(**His eyes dancing with amusement in them**)**

Kagome quickly stuck her tongue back in her mouth and blushed, it amazed her how he could get her horny off of the littlest things that come out of his mouth and the way he smirks at her when he makes a perverted remark towards her… In a way, she was even more attracted to him as she spent more time with him and he wasn't at all how she thought he was**. **He was fun to be around and easy to talk to, not to mention an incredible vocalist with a beautiful mind filled with wonderful ideas**. **

Kagome: Well then, I guess it's good that they're just that, thoughts…

She made her way over to the speakers to make sure that they were working properly for the recording of the song**. ** She yelped when she notice that some big strong arms had been wrapped around her stomach and pulled her closer to a hard and firm chest**.**

InuYasha: **(**Whispering lightly in her ear**) **It doesn't necessarily have to be a thought Kagome, we can make it real, just you and me in my bed all night long… **(**Kissing her on her cheek and planting butterfly kisses down to her neck**)**

Shivering just at the mere thought of her and InuYasha. InuYasha pounding in and out of her as he makes love to her and ravages her body to his liking; she had to shake off those dirty thoughts as she realized that she was getting herself wet**. **InuYasha noticing the change in her features as she thought of his proposal of pleasure**.**

InuYasha: **(**Smirking**) **I take it by the change in your features that you're obviously considering my generous offer**. **

Kagome: **(**Quickly turning around to face him**) **I don't think so Takahashi, you want me then your going to have to prove it… **(**Smirking**)**

InuYasha was kind of taken aback by her statement**. **He never thought this little princess could turn to one of playboy's golden bunnies**. **Well, winning the heart of this bunny was going to be a challenge; I guess it's a good thing that he liked challenges**.**

InuYasha: Careful Higurashi, you don't know what your getting yourself into… **(**Smirking**)**

Kagome: No, I don't know what I'm getting myself into **(**Giving him a peck on the lips**)**, but I can't say that I'm not interested in finding out… **(**Smirking**)**

After their little kiss, he licked his lips to see what flavor lip gloss she was wearing… _'Mmmm…Grape, my favorite__**. **_He watched as she intently checked the speakers and sound volumes, making certain that everything was working accordingly for the recording of the song, she was truly beautiful**. **His thoughts were put on hold when she looked up to find him staring back at her; she smiled back at him and then continued with what she was doing**. **He returned her smile and went back to his seat and continued reading the lyrics for the song**.**

Both Sango and Miroku entered the booth to do a follow up on what both artists planned on doing for the song and who would be singing which part, neither of them mentioning that they saw what they did before they walked in as well as the little scene they displayed in the dance room as well**.** After consulting with the two vocalists they were pretty much impressed with how well everything was going and was sure that the concert would be a blast, but only time will tell**.**

Three weeks was almost closing to an end and they recorded the song and made the provisions for the concert to be held at _**Sakura Park**_**… **


	3. Two Days Before the Concert

Chapter 3: Two Days Before The Concert

The concert was 2 days away and everything so far was going smooth; InuYasha and Kagome had become even more close than they were when they first started out, they even went so far as to exchange numbers with one another**. **Neither of them wanted to admit that they were attracted to each other and instead just said that they were just friends **(**But we all know better right?**). ** They continued to rehearse the song and go over the choreography… All they have to do now is to get plenty of rest and have lots of energy stored for the concert; tickets for the concert were already sold out at the box offices…

Both InuYasha and Kagome exited the studio after a hard days work…

InuYasha: Hey Kagome… **(**Contemplating his question with nervousness on his face**)**

Turning to face him with a smile that he started to absolutely adore**… **He'd do anything just to get her to smile**…**

Kagome: Yes InuYasha? **(**Smiling**)**

InuYasha: I-I…was…wonderin'…if we, I mean if you'd like to uh…go see a movie…or somethin'? **(**Scratching the back of his neck and blushing from one ear to the other**)**

Kagome: **(**Smiling**) **I'd love to go see a movie or somethin' **(**Obviously mocking him**)** with you… **(**Blushing**)**

InuYasha: **(**Eyes wide in shock and full of excitement**) **Really? Sweet, okay so let's go!

As if he was a little kid who was just told by his mother that he could have some candy, he quickly grabbed Kagome by her hand and dragged her over to his Lamborghini, she got in the passenger side of the sports car and buckled herself in because it seemed liked InuYasha was the type that likes to speed… He hopped in the driver seat and turned the car on and revved it before he pulled out of his parking space and sped out of the parking structure…

Kagome: So…where are we going?

InuYasha: **(**Smirking**)** I already told you babe, we're going to see a movie…

Kagome: **(**Smiling**)** Um, ok…So what movie are we seeing then?

InuYasha: **(**Rolling his eyes**)** Must you ask questions, just sit back, look pretty and ride wit yo man…

Kagome: **(**Looking at him with a shocked expression**)** First of all asshole, your not my man and I'm not yo girl and second, If I have something to say whether it's a fucking question or a statement, I'll say it! **(**Getting angry**)**

InuYasha: **(**Snickering**)** Chill babe, I was jus fuckin' around wit you; I love the way you get so defensive, it's kind of hot… Oh and about that last statement about you bein' my girl, true you're not my girl but soon you will be… I promise you that… **(**Smirking**)**

Kagome: Whatever…If you think so, I decide who I date and as far as I'm concerned, I'm not your girl…

InuYasha: Yet, like I reinstated…

Kagome: **(**Turning to look outside the window**)** If you think so…

InuYasha: I know so mothafucka! **(**Snickering**)**

Kagome: Whatever!

They soon pulled into the Tokyo Cinemax Theatre and parked the vehicle**. **They got out and started walking towards the entrance of the theatre…

Kagome: Are you sure that we should go into the movies without any disguises on? **(**Getting worried**)**

InuYasha: Don't worry about it, besides its night time so no one can see our face anyway…

Kagome: Are you sure? **(**Still worried**)**

InuYasha stopped walking and turned around to look her straight in the eyes**. **As he searched her deep chocolate pores, he never really noticed how simply enchanting she looked as the moonlight highlighted her prefect features**. **He snaked his arm around her back and pulled her closer to him, making sure that their eyes met**. **

InuYasha: **(**Talking with sincerity**)** I'm sure Kagome; I promise that I won't let anything happen to you… **(**Smiling down at her**)**

He lowered his head down so that his lips brushed across hers in a passionate kiss that only they could understand**. **He took his chance and begged her to open her mouth wider so that his tongue could taste her, she complied**. **Kagome couldn't understand how he could make everything seem alright and so perfect at the same time, _'Damn he's one hell-of-a kisser' _she thought as his tongue ravished her mouth and sent her on an emotional roller coaster**. **A few seconds later their lips parted leaving both panting and gasping for air**.**

InuYasha: **(**Looking deep into her eyes**) **Come on… **(**He extended his hand out to her for her to take**)**

Looking for a moment at his extended hand, she gladly took it and allowed him to lead her into the dark theatre**. **Once they arrived in the theatre it was so dark that you could barely see the person in front of you, InuYasha paid for their tickets for this American horror movie call '_The Exorcism of Emily Rose' _or something along that matter**. **They got their tickets and headed for the concession stand that was selling popcorn, pop and candy; InuYasha bout a large sized popcorn bowl with 2 separate drinks and a large bag of twizzlers**. **They entered the loud movie room just before the movie was about to start**. **Kagome screamed through the whole movie and even went so far as to hide her head from the screen from up under InuYasha's neck**; **he loved every minute of this torture and that meant he got to hold and touch her without asking**. **The movie ended and they exited the movie theatre and headed towards the car**. **

InuYasha: **(**Shouting**) **That was the best American movie I've ever seen! Man those Americans sure know how to make a scary-ass movie!

Kagome: **(**Left eye twitching**)** Are you out of your fucking mind! What kind of sick- ass person would want to make something like that?!

InuYasha: **(**Rolling his eyes at her statement**)** That's cuz you're a babe, babes don't get stuff like that… Besides it's not like you actually watched the whole thing through, you spent most of the time hiding in between the crook of my neck or behind my back…**(**Saying in a teasingly way**)**

Kagome: **(**Blushing**) **Well can I help it if I'm not a fan of scary movies? Besides, you didn't mind it though or neither did you object to it…

Stopping in his tracks, he turned around to face her…

InuYasha: **(**Smirking**) **No, I didn't stop you because it gave me the opportunity to be close to you without having a reason or even asking… I have to admit, it was nice holding you close to me…

Kagome: **(**Blushing**) **Really?

InuYasha: **(**Saying with a serious tone**)** Do I look like I'm playing with you?

Kagome looking straight in his eyes to see if she could locate any kind of deception from him, but there was none**.** He was sincere and truthful with his words and the way he was looking at her, it was making her knees buckle**. **

Kagome: No, I guess not…

InuYasha: **(**Looking at her for a moment**) **So what about it Kagome?

Kagome: Huh?

InuYasha: **(**Pulling her into a tight embrace**)** I wanna be with you Kagome… I've never felt this way before about anyone, all I want is you, all I think about is you and all I need is you… **(**Whispering softly in her ear**)**

He slowly backed away from her long enough to look her straight in the eyes… Kagome could tell from the way he was looking at her that he was serious and wasn't just kidding around like he always was…

Kagome: I-I… I don't know InuYasha, I mean how certain are you that it would even work out in the first place? Besides, we barely know anything about each other and I'm not sur-….

He quickly cut her off before she could finish her sentence, not wanting to hear anymore of what she had to say… She slowly opened her eyes and looked away with a blush…

InuYasha: **(**Searching her features for any kind of reassurance**)** Look… I know we don't know that much about each other, but from what I've seen I know that I want to know more about you; what makes you angry, happy and sad**. ** Every time I go to bed at night I spend at least a whole hour just thinking about you before I even fall asleep**!**

Kagome: **(**Eyes flew open in shock**) **InuYasha?

Looking straight into her eyes to even see some kind of explanation or at least a comment to what all he had said before… Once he saw that she had nothing else left to say he just left her there with her thoughts as he walked to his car… He slowly turned to see if she was following him only to find that she wasn't, she was where he left her… Finally, bringing her out of her thoughts he called out to her…

InuYasha: Kagome!

Snapping straight out of her thoughts…

Kagome: Yes! **(**Turning around to see that he was near the car**)**

InuYasha: Let's go, we have rehearsal in the morning!

Kagome: **(**Sadly saying**)** Oh-um…okay…

She quickly made it to the car… InuYasha opened and closed her door… She watched him with sadness in her features as he made his way back to the driver's side**. **

The ride home was uncomfortably quiet, neither one saying a word to one another the whole ride only managing to steal a couple glances at one another from time-to-time without the other noticing**. **He pulled in her parking lot and put the car in park… For a minute she just sat there, unsure of what to say and how to go about it…

Kagome: InuYasha?

InuYasha: **(**Turning his head to face her**)** Yea?

Kagome: Um… it's nothing….Thank you for showing me a great time and thanks for bringing me home, I had fun tonight… **(**Desperately making herself quirk up a smile**)**

InuYasha: **(**Turning his attention out the window**) **No prob… **(**Not wanting to look her in the face**)**

Kagome: **(**Sadness appearing across her perfect features**)** Well, then I'll see you tomorrow right?

InuYasha: **(**Still facing the window**)** Yep…

Realizing that he didn't really want to speak with her anymore, she exited the vehicle and unlocked the door to her loft, before she could even get in the door InuYasha left… She went inside, closed the door behind her, slumped to the floor and cried her eyes out until she made herself get up so that she could go to bed**. **'_Why? Why cant I bring myself to tell him how I really feel, how I love the way he's always around me and how he makes me all warm inside when he whispers sweet nothings in my ear… why?!' _she asked herself, '_Maybe it's because you don't want to be hurt like the last time when you and Kouga dated and you told him how you felt and instead of returning your love, he cheated on you…'_ she answered herself back… '_Umm ok, maybe I should really stop answering myself cuz I'm starting to creep my own damn self out_' she thought**. **She quickly turned herself over and went to sleep**.**

Back To InuYasha

He carelessly drove past each and every person on the highway, not caring if he endangered himself or others at this point… All he wanted to do was get home and drink him some American _Grey Goose_ that Miroku gave him for his birthday, hopefully he'd get drunk and pass out… He finally made it off the freeway and ran every light possible; he quickly made it home and parked his car in the driveway**. **He headed for the side door and stepped in, not missing the chance to slam it shut! He ran up the stairs and made it to his bedroom, quickly discarding his clothes and headed for the shower… He turned the water on full blast and quietly stepped in, making sure that his hair got soaked along with the rest of his body… '_I can't believe how stupid I am… As if a girl like her would ever be interested in someone like me!_' he cursed at him self, '_Maybe she might actually like you but just doesn't want to tell you_' he thought to himself, '_Or… she might hate your guts and think your self-addicted asshole who cant be the one thing that she needs!…_' he argued back, 'Ok_, now's the best time for me to stop talking and arguing with myself…_' he thought back… He quickly blocked out his thoughts, stepped out of the shower, dried off, put on his Superman boxers and hopped into his King sized bed**.**


	4. A Day Before the Concert

Chapter 4: A Day Before The Concert

Both InuYasha and Kagome continued to rehearse for the big night tomorrow**…** Neither mentioning nor bringing up last night's events**. ** They continued to focus on their choreography and vocals**.** Both Sango and Miroku noticed how the both of them were very distant and were worried how that would affect tomorrow's concert**.** After the recording Sango and Miroku decided to call the both of them into the Conference Room for a little "chat"**… **Both vocalists entered the room unsure of why the sudden urge to speak with them**…**

Kagome: Hey Sango, what's up?

InuYasha: Yeah, what gives?

Both Sango and Miroku looking at the two, picking up the space they made between them…

Sango: Look, as you guys's managers we have noticed a couple of "changes" in your moods as of lately… We hope that this certain change in mood won't affect the concert…

Both InuYasha and Kagome stealing short glances at one another before replying…

InuYasha: We're fine… Tomorrow will be the best night of our fan's lives!

He quickly exited the room, not wanting to stay in the room and be questioned any further about his and Kagome's relationship; he was headed towards the door until an angelic voice called out to him**…**

Kagome: InuYasha wait!

Turning around to face her…

Kagome: **(**Looking into his eyes**)** I wanted to talk to you about last night…

Not wanting to hear what she had to say so he just cut her off before she could get the chance to say anything else…

InuYasha: It's okay Kagome, I get it, you don't like me and just wanna remain friends…

Kagome: Actually… I was gonna say that… I like you too… **(**Blushing**)**

InuYasha: **(**Eyes flying open in shock**)** You…you do?

He could barely believe what he was hearing, she actually likes him back!

Kagome: **(**Blushing harder than before**) **Yes… I wanted to tell you that last night but I was afraid to… I was wondering if you'd like to hang out at my place tonight, we can talk and get to know each other better…

His brain was still a little fuzzy from when she told him that she liked him back… '_She likes me… She mother-fucking likes me, ain't this a bitch… She likes me…she likes me…she likes me!!!.... Fuck yea!!!_' he rejoiced in his head**.**

Quickly snapping out of his thoughts as he saw how she looked at him as if he was crazy or something…

InuYasha: Sure! How about you hang out at my house, I mean you haven't seen mines yet… _'And that way if the night gets heated, I have a reason to invite your fine ass to my bedroom'_ he thought to himself…

Kagome: **(**Getting excited**)** Ok!

InuYasha: Ok, let's go **(**Grabbing her by the hand and running out of the building to his car, he opened her car door to let her in**)**

Once in the car, InuYasha sped off to his house, they got their in less than 20 minutes which should have been a 30 minute drive from the studio to his house...

They arrived at his house and Kagome was in shock at how huge his house was, _'Fuck a house, it's a damn mansion!'_ she silently thought to herself…

Kagome: InuYasha… your house is amazing; no forget that, it's beautiful! **(**Looking over at him**)**

InuYasha: **(**Looking at her and then smirking**)** Yeah it is, my old man left it to me in his will… **(**Face turning to a serious expression**)** But it gets kinda lonely with no one there to keep you company, you know?

Kagome: **(**Starting to feel a little guilty about all the mean things she said about him before**) **Is that why you wanted me to come over, to keep you company? **(**Reaching out to grasp his hand as he parked the car in the garage**)**

InuYasha: **(**Turning to face her once again**)** Yeah, but if you'd like to go home then I can take you back…

Kagome: **(**Smiling**)** No… I wanna be here with you, I wanna keep you company…

Realizing that she spoke nothing but the truth, he leaned in to steal a kiss from her but he didn't expect her to lean forward as well; their lips met a little quicker than he thought, he couldn't help but feel like this girl was something much more than a fling, maybe not love or passion but something that he was sure he didn't want to miss out on… The kiss lasted 3 minutes and both broke apart to give one another some air, they stole glances at one another and just sat their for a couple minutes after, unsure of what these feelings were that they felt for one another and how to deal with them… Finally InuYasha broke the silence between the two…

InuYasha: We should go inside, I'll fix us some dinner and we can watch a movie or something…

Kagome: **(**Blushing**) **Sure sounds great!

They both exited the car and walked towards the front entrance into the large estate… InuYasha knocked on the door and an old woman around her late 50's answered the door, her name was Kaede and she was InuYasha's only house maid as well as a well respected friend of the family…

Kaede: **(**Smiling**)** Ah, master InuYasha welcome home… I see you've brought a beautiful guest with you as well; will she be staying the night?

Kagome blushing at the old woman for calling her 'beautiful'…

InuYasha: Hey Kaede… This is the lovely Kagome Higurashi and I'll be singing a duet with her at tomorrow's concert… Do you mind fixing us some dinner? she'll most likely be staying the night…

Kaede: **(**Moving to allow them to come in**)** Certainly sir, come in-come in, no need for you two to stand outside, after all this is your house…

Both entered the mansion and Kaede led them to the living room so that they could patiently wait til' dinner gets done**.**

InuYasha: **(**Taking notice of Kagome's features as they changed throughout her view of the house**)** So what'd you think?

Kagome: **(**Looking back at him**)** House? InuYasha this is a damn mansion for goodness sake... It's beautiful, I mean I love it! **(**Smiling**)**

InuYasha: **(**Smiling**) **Thanks; my dad left this house to me and the other mansion to my big brother_… 'Maybe one day this will be "our" house along with our kids…'_ he thought to himself.

He silently kicked himself for thinking such thoughts, I mean surely he wasn't that head over the hills for this girl to the point where he was actually thinking about marriage and kids… or was he**?**

Kagome: Oh that's nice- wait, did you say your brother? You never mentioned to me that you have an older brother! **(**A little shocked, to her he seemed like an only child considering his possessive behavior and child-like antics**)**

InuYasha: Yeah, you didn't think that a guy like me was an only child did ya?

Kagome: **(**Blushing**)** Well…yeah kinda…

InuYasha: Nope… his name is Sesshomaru Takahashi, co-owner of Takahashi Corporation along with my father, InuTaisho Takahsahi… **(**Obviously proud of his family's accomplishments**) **

Kagome: Wow, that's amazing InuYasha… **(**Smiling**)**

InuYasha: Yeah, I guess so… So how about your family, I mean I've told you about mine so how bout' you share with me something about yours?

Kagome: **(**Sadness spreading across her face**)** Oh? Well, I've been a foster child my whole life so I wouldn't know what my parents' lives was like before they passed… **(**Eyes starting to tear up**)**

Realizing the mistake he made, InuYasha quickly rushed to her and embraced… He never was the type to like making or even seeing women cry, specially the ones who he cared most for…

InuYasha: Shhhh…. Its okay Kagome, I'm sorry that I ever brought it up…

**(**Mentally cursing himself**)**

Kagome: **(**Noting that he didn't mean to offend her**)** It's alright InuYasha, I mean there's no way you could've known anyway cuz I don't really like to talk about my past…

InuYasha: **(**Cupping her right cheek**)** Still… I hurt you and that's something that I could never allow myself to live with…

He leaned down to plant a kiss upon her lips; she gracefully accepted his apology**. ** Wanting to explore more of her, he deepened the kiss by inserting his tongue in her mouth in which she in return inserted her tongue as well, both fighting for dominance over the other… Kagome moaned into the kiss, never had anyone made her feel this way before, this man was truly something special to her…

Both pulling away after they heard the clearing of Kaede's voice…

Kaede: Well… now that you two have had desert, are you ready for dinner? **(**Smirking at her coyness**)**

Both teens blushing at their make-out session being caught…

InuYasha: Yes Kaede, I think that we're ready now… **(**Still blushing**)**

Kaede: Very well then sir, right this way please…

She escorted them both to the dining area of the large estate… The dining area was simply magnificent, it had a large glass chandelier hanging down from the ceiling in the middle of the long table and the center piece of the table had a glass bowl full of fruit in the middle along with candle sticks on each side of the glass bowl**. **Kagome couldn't believe how extravagant the dining room looked; she was just simply amazed at how beautiful the entire room looked**. **She moved to go sit herself at the table but before she could InuYasha was already one step ahead of her, he pulled out her chair for her and she gladly sat in it and allowed him to push her closer to the table**. **After pushing the fair maidens chair up to the table, he went and sat in his chair directly across from her…

InuYasha: **(**Looking up at her**)** So… what do you think of my dining area?

Kagome: **(**Smiling up at him**)** It's beautiful InuYasha, I've never seen anything more astonishing than this… This whole place is beautiful; you must be really happy and proud that your father left you this house…

InuYasha: **(**Smiling**)** I am proud, but again **(**Reaching out his hand to grasp hers in his and looking straight into his eyes**)**… There's nothing more hurtful than coming home to an empty house everyday for possibly the rest of your life… **(**Sadness appearing across his handsome features as he looked at her**)**

Kagome: **(**Starting to frown at his sudden change in mood**)** InuYasha, you don't have---…

Before she could finish her statement, both Kaede and Totosai, InuYasha's butler, came in with two trays of food for the couple…

Kaede and Totosai: Dinner is served…

After setting the table along with their trays of food in front of the couple, the both of them left the room and allowed them to eat in peace and privacy… For the most part the dinner was eaten in silence, both Kagome and InuYasha just wanted to enjoy the food that was provided for them as well as each other's company… After their dinner was ate and the food and plates were put away, both InuYasha and Kagome exited the dining area and headed towards the living room to watch some TV… upon reaching the room they heard a loud boom, Kagome went to go look out the window and noticed that it was raining and thundering outside…

Kagome: **(**Groaning**) **I can't believe this!

InuYasha: **(**Noticing her distress**)** What's the matter babe, you okay?

Kagome: **(**Turning to look at him**)** It's storming outside Inu…

InuYasha: **(**Looking outside**)** It sure is, but they never said on the news about a storm… **(**Turning to look at her**)** Would you like me to take you home?

Kagome: **(**Turning back to look out the window and then back at him**)** Of course not… I would never allow you to take me home in this weather… Maybe I can stay here with you for tonight if you want me to?

InuYasha: **(**Smiling**)** Sure… I have an extra bedroom that you can sleep in until the morning and you can borrow a t-shirt and a pair of my boxers for the night and I'll have Kaede to wash your clothes and dry them for tomorrow…

Kagome: **(**Smiling and then launching herself at him**)** Thank you… thank you so much InuYasha…

InuYasha: **(**Returning her embrace**)** Your welcome babe… Hold on I'll be right back…

He left and walked past the dining area and into the kitchen where his maid and butler were to tell them that there has been a slight change in plans…

InuYasha: Hey guys… There has been a slight change in my plans… It's storming outside and it seems like a bad one so Kagome will be staying over for the night and so I need you guys to prepare a room for her and Kaede, I need you to wash and dry her clothes and prepare them for tomorrow… Oh and one more thing…

Kaede and Totosai: Yes, sir…

InuYasha: **(**Smiling**)** I also want the both of you to prepare a room for yourselves as well… Like I said its pretty bad out there and I don't want to risk you two getting hurt out there…

Kaede and Totosai: (Turning to him and smiling) Thank you sir…

InuYasha: (Nodding his head) It's the least I can do for you guys… What can I say; you're like family to me…

He then turned to leave; leaving both Kaede and Totosai breathless because they never thought that such words would ever come out of his mouth… maybe this Kagome was truly something special …

The storm got worse with each passing minute, the thundering got louder, the lightning got faster and the rumbling got stronger… InuYasha shortly returned to Kagome and noticed that she wasn't in the window anymore but instead she was in the living room sitting on the couch patiently waiting for his return...

InuYasha: **(**Smirking**)** Hey you…

Kagome: **(**Smiling at him as he sat beside her**)** Hey… So were they mad when you told them that they'd have to stay a little longer to help with my room and clothes? **(**Feeling a little guilty**)**

InuYasha: (Smiling at how sensitive she was to others feelings, he loved that about her) Actually, I told them that they could stay the night as well because I didn't want them to be out there in the storm trying to drive back to the city in order to get home…

Kagome: **(**Smiling even brighter than before**)** InuYasha… that was so sweet and thoughtful of you! **(**She then planted a kiss on his lips**)**

He gladly returned her kiss and for about 15 minutes straight they had a make out session in which both fought for dominance over the other with their tongues… They broke apart when this time Totosai interrupted them by the clearing of his throat…

Totosai: I have prepped and prepared Lady Kagome's room for her and placed a pair of your clothes on the bed for her to sleep in…

InuYasha: Thanks Totosai… You can bed down for the night if you want… I don't think that we'll need you anymore for the rest of night…

Totosai: (Smiling) Thank you sir and good night Lady Kagome…

Kagome: (Smiling) Goodnight Totosai, dream sweet dreams…

Totosai: **(**Turning and snorkeling**)** When you're my age the only dream that you look forward to is death and even that ain't promising **(**He walked up the stairs to retreat for the night**)**

As both InuYasha and Kagome watched him slowly make his way up the staircase… they slowly turned to one another and laughed at his last comment until they were crying and on the floor rolling… They're laughter dissipated and InuYasha helped Kagome up off the floor… As Kagome stopped laughing, she then yawned, but it was not unnoticed by InuYasha…

InuYasha: Tired?

Kagome: (Blushing) Yes, I believe I am…

InuYasha: Okay, well I'll show you to your room and when you get settled you can take off your clothes and come to my room… **(**Smirking at his last statement he made**)**

Kagome: What?! (Getting angry)

InuYasha: **(**Snickering**) **Chill babe, chill… I was just joking! **(**Trying desperately to avoid her punches**) **But I will show you to your room, right this way my beauty…

He led her up the long staircase and down the long hallway to her room that was directly across from his… He opened the door to the room and stepped aside to allow her to enter the room first; her eyes and mouth flew open when she stepped into the large room, It had a king sized bed with a tint of gold along the bed coverings and it was a table and chair set on the far right corner of the room with a built-in flat screen TV on the wall facing the bed and last but not least, there was a balcony where you can walk out of the room from the glass door and step straight outside… She just couldn't believe what she was seeing; she then turned and smiled up at InuYasha…

Kagome: InuYasha… this room, it's so beautiful…

InuYasha: **(**Returning her smile**)** Thanks; I thought you'd like it…

Kagome: Like it… I love it!

He stood there and looked at how amazed she was with her room and for once he was glad that he did something right… He started drifting off until she called out his name…

Kagome: InuYasha…

InuYasha: **(**Snapping completely out of his thoughts**)** Yeah?

Kagome: **(**Blushing**)** Ummm… I think I should get undressed now so that Kaede can go ahead and wash my clothes…

InuYasha: Oh Yeah!! Sure ummm… goodnight Kagome **(**Turning to close the door behind him**)**

Kagome: Goodnight InuYasha and thank you… **(**Smiling at him**)**

InuYasha: Sure thing **(**He then closed the door completely and headed towards his room which was directly across from hers**)**

After he left, Kagome got undressed and picked up the clothes that were laid on the bed and walked into the bathroom that was located in her room and dressed up in the clothes that InuYasha had provided for her… She then stepped out and noticed that the clothes that she previously took off were gone; quickly thinking that Kaede must've stepped in and grabbed them… She then cut the lights off and crawled into the large bed and got under the comforters **(**3 layers to be exact**). **She instantly dosed off to sleep, unaware that the storm actually was getting worse than when they last viewed it… Around 1 in the morning the doors to her balcony flew open with a loud bang, scaring poor Kagome to death. She quickly sat up and directed her attention towards the loud sound that woke her up; It was pouring down raining, thundering and lightning at once; she was terrified. She got up from her bed and opened the door to her room and ran across the hall towards InuYasha's room and knocked hard and fast…

InuYasha groaned and sat up, wanting to cuss out the person who decided to wake him up at this ungodly hour; he made his way over to the door an swung it open with force… He was about to yell until he saw that it was Kagome who was crying and trembling; his face quickly turned from anger to concern , taking hold of her and bringing her into a tight embrace…

InuYasha: Kagome what's the matter? Are you okay?!

Kagome: **(**Sniffling and Sobbing**)** Please… Can I sleep with you, please?

InuYasha: **(**Pulling away from her to look at her features**)** Sure… of course you can, come on…

Kagome: **(**Wiping her tears away as they fell**)** Thank you…

He took a hold of her hand and pulled her into his room and led her over to his bed, not missing a chance to take notice of how her sexy body looked in his t-shirt and boxers, man he wanted her to be his… He got rid of his perverted thoughts once he realized that the only thing that he should be thinking about is making sure that she was okay… She climbed into bed and he went on the opposite side and climbed in as well, she took no time in snuggling closer to him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and she laid her head on his chest and just listened to his heart beat… feeling a little bit more safe with him, she quickly drifted off to sleep in his arms and he soon followed after waiting a while to make sure that she was okay… _'Don't worry Kagome, I'll always protect you and keep you safe, I promise!' _he thought to himself as he kissed the top of her forehead and drifted himself into slumber as well**.**


	5. The Concert

Chapter 5: The Concert

Both InuYasha and Kagome woke- up to his alarm clock… Kagome turned over on her side, she opened her eyes to see the most beautiful violet eyes that she had come to love**. **She smiled at him and he in returned smiled back after removing the stray hair that was in her face**.**

**InuYasha:** **(**Smiling**)** Good morning beautiful…

**Kagome:** **(**Blushing**)** Good morning handsome… We should get up, we have a very busy day today… The concert's tonight…

**InuYasha**: Oh that's right, I totally forgot about it for a minute… Are you ready to sell out the house?!** (**Getting excited**)**

**Kagome:** **(**Getting excited too**) **Hell yeah!!!

They started laughing at how much fun they were having at the moment until Kaede knocked on the door…

**Kaede:** **(**Speaking with dryness in her voice**)** Master InuYasha, I have prepared Lady Kagome's clothes for her and they are waiting for her in her room…

**(**Speaking from behind the closed door**)**

**InuYasha:** **(**Speaking loudly**)** Thank you Kaede, that'll be all, for now…

**Kaede:** **(**Speaking with dryness in her voice**) **Very well then sir…

She left and went downstairs with Totosai to assist him with preparing breakfast… Kagome moved to stand up until she was pulled back on the bed by InuYasha's strong arms…

**InuYasha:** **(**Pulling her into an embrace and dipping his head low to whisper in her ear**)** I'm really happy that you stayed the night with me Kagome; I really enjoyed your company…

**Kagome:** **(**Shuddering at his last words**)** I enjoyed being here with you, Thank you so much… **(**She backed away from his embrace and leaned in to plant a kiss upon his lips**)**

He gladly leaned forward for the kiss and their lips met… The kiss was short and passionate… InuYasha felt a wave of emotions coming through as he and Kagome kissed; he needed to explore more of her and wanted to so very badly**.** He inserted his tongue into her mouth and explored her caverns and soon her tongue decided to join in on the fun… Their tongues fought for dominance with neither one of them reigning victorious in the end and having to stop the 3 minute make-out session because of the lack of air**.**

**Kagome:** **(**Breathing heavily and blushing all at once**)** I need to go and get dressed and you do as well… So I'll see you at breakfast then…

**InuYasha:** **(**Smirking**) **You know we could get washed and dressed faster if we just took a shower together…

**Kagome:** **(**Returning his smirk**)** Yeah sure- NO!

**InuYasha:** **(**Putting on his pouting-baby face**)** Awwww, why!

Kagome giggled at his childish antics and proceeded towards the door and walked out to go towards her room**. **She then closed the door behind her and walked over towards the bathroom to take her a much needed shower; after her shower she got dressed and headed downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast**.** She walked into the kitchen to find InuYasha at the table reading the daily newspaper and then looking up at her with a warm-loving smile that she returned**. **She sat down at the table and waited for breakfast to come**. **Shortly after both Kaede and Totosai came in and presented the two teens with breakfast; they ate pancakes, bacon and eggs with orange juice**.** After breakfast was done InuYasha and Kagome got into InuYasha's car and headed towards the studio to go see Miroku and Sango for a meeting before the concert tonight**.**

They all sat in the Conference Room discussing tonight's events; both Sango and Miroku wanted them both to do 2 songs of their own and then the closing of the concert would be their duet**. **Both singers agreed that it was a great idea and chose to pick out 2 solo songs of theirs that they wanted to do and returned back to their managers on which of the songs they chose; both InuYasha and Kagome agreed to 2 songs each that would be about love and the other about the pain of love, both Miroku and Sango agreed to it and set it up**.** Kagome and InuYasha decided to rehearse their choreography and lyrics for the concert one last time**.**

It's now 6:00 pm and the concert will begin in 30 minutes and everyone is running around and getting together the last minute preparations for tonight's events; Sango prepared an order in which both InuYasha and Kagome would follow in**…**

Kagome opening the show with her solo song called No One (love)

InuYasha following with his solo song Make Me Better (love)

Kagome in the following with Big Girls Don't Cry (hate to love song)

InuYasha following with his solo song Icebox (hate to love song)

Both InuYasha and Kagome performing the new duet song No Air

Time is now 6:30 pm and the seats of the concert filled quickly with tons of screaming fans**…** The make-up artists were preparing both Kagome and InuYasha's make-up**. **Kagome quickly got dressed; she wore a spaghetti strapped dressed that criss-crossed in the back, her hair was up in a bun with strands hanging down on both sides of her face, she had on light make-up that accented her black dress along with silver Baby-Phat wedged heels that had the straps going up the legs and her dress stopped at her knees with a little cleavage showing at the breast part**. **

Upon seeing her exit her dressing room, InuYasha couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous at all the attention the male staff was giving her as she prepared to go on stage and he just couldn't help himself to mark "his" territory**.** He quickened his pace and caught up with her, spinning her around, he planted a passionate kiss upon her strawberry lips, he felt good about doing so after he got the much appreciated glares being thrown his way from the other males; '_**Yea that's right bitches, Kagome is mine and yah hoe asses can't do shit about it and I dare one of yah try**_**…**' he silently thought to himself**. **The kiss ended, leaving a very shocked Kagome standing there in awe**.**

**Kagome:** **(**Blushing**)** Thanks but umm… what was that for?

**InuYasha:** **(**Smirking**)** Nothing really… I just wanted to wish you good luck…

**Kagome:** **(**Smiling**)** Oh… well umm… thanks!

**InuYasha:** You're welcome…

She then exited up the stair well to the stage where thousands of both her and InuYasha's adoring fans were**. **As soon as she stepped out onto the stage, all was heard were cheers, cat- calls and applause for Kagome**.** She couldn't believe her eyes, this is what she dreamed her whole life**…**

**Kagome:** **ARE YOU READY TO GET THIS PARTY STARTED!!**

The crowd cheered in agreement to her statement… Soon the lights gazed upon her beautiful form and the music started to play in the background as she started to sing…

**No One (Kagome Singing):**

I just want you close  
Where you can stay forever  
You can be sure  
That it will only get better  
You and me together  
Through the days and nights  
I don't worry 'cause  
Everything is gonna be alright  
People keep talking  
They can say what they like  
But all I know is everything is gonna be alright…

The crowd started singing along with Kagome as she closed her eyes and smiled**.**

No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you  
You… you… you  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you

When the rain is pouring down  
And my heart is hurting  
You will always be around  
This I know for certain

You and me together  
Through the days and nights  
I don't worry cause  
Everything is gonna be alright  
People keep talking  
They can say what they like  
But all I know is everything is gonna be alright

No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you  
You  
Can get in the way of what I feel

I know some people search the world  
To find something like what we have  
I know people will try  
Try to divide  
Something so real  
So till the end of time  
I'm telling you there is no one

No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you  
Oh oh oh...  
Oh oh oh...  
Oh oh oh...  
Oh oh oh...  
Oh oh oh...  
Oh...  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you.

As the song ended, Kagome reopened her eyes to see millions of fans cheering and chanting her name**. **She never ever felt this complete before until now**. **Kagome bowed her head and quickly left the stage so that InuYasha could do his solo**. **Kagome, not watching where she was going, mistakenly bumped into InuYasha as he was proceeding to walk towards the stage**…**

**Kagome:** **(**Smiling and gazing up at him**) **Oh**…** Sorry about that**…** Well** (**Taking a deep breathe while fixing his collar**)**,good luck**!**

**InuYasha: ****(**Smirking**)** Thanks babe**!**

Before making his appearance on stage, InuYasha pulled Kagome into another passionate kiss and he almost laughed after he saw the shocked expression on her face**. **

**InuYasha: ****(**Smirking**)** What**?** It's for good luck **(**Chuckling**).**

He then ran towards the stage and as soon as he appeared behind the curtains, tons of fan girls went nuts.

As the music began he started to sing with Miroku doing the background singing**…**

**Make Me Better**

_**[InuYasha & Miroku: Speaking]**_**  
**Miro...  
Hey… Inu ...  
Loso...  
Hey, Hey**…**

The crowd started to clap along with the song**…**

_**[Chorus: Miroku]**_  
I'm a movement by myself  
But I'm a force when we're together  
baby I'm good all by myself  
But baby u make me better  
U make me better _[X8]__**…**_

_**[Verse 1: InuYasha]**_  
You plus me it equals better math  
Your boy a good look but she my better half  
I'm already bossing already flossing  
But why have the cake if it ain't got the sweet frosting?  
(Yep, yep, yep, yep) Keeping me on my A game  
(Wit, wit, wit, wit) Without having a say names  
(They, they, they, they, they) They may flame  
(But, but, but, but) But shorty we burn it up  
The sag in my swag, pimp in my step  
Daddy do the Gucci, mami in Giuseppes  
Yes, it's a G- thang, Whenever we swing  
I'ma need Coretta Scott if I'm gonna be king**…**

_**[Chorus: Miroku]**_  
I'm a movement by myself  
But I'm a force when we're together  
Mami I'm good all by myself  
But baby u make me better  
U make me better _[X8]__**…**_

_**[Verse 2: Miroku]**_**  
**1st things 1st, I does what I do  
But everything I am she's my influence  
I'm already bossin I'm already fly  
But if I'm a star, she is the sky  
(I, I, I) And when I feel like I'm on top  
(She, she, she) She give me reason to not stop  
(And, and, and, and, and) And though I'm hot  
(To, to, to) Together we burn it up**…**

_**[InuYasha:]**_**  
**The caked up cut, the cleaned up ice  
When shorty come around, I clean up nice  
Dynamic duo, Batman & Robin  
Whoever don't like it, it's that mans problem  
(And, and, and) And when I feel like I'm tired  
(My, my, my) My baby taking me higher  
(I, I, I, I, I) I'm on fire  
(But, but, but) But shorty we burn it up**…**

_**[Chorus: Miroku]**_**  
**I'm a movement by myself  
But I'm a force when we're together  
Mami I'm good all by myself  
But baby u make me better  
U make me better _[X8]__**…**_

_**[Bridge: Miroku]**_**  
**Cuz outside every great man you can find  
A woman like a soldier holding him down**…**

_**[InuYasha:]**_**  
**She treats me like a don, watches for the hit  
Checks where I go, even watches who I'm wit  
The right when I'm wrong, so I never slip  
Showed me how to move, that's why I never trip  
And baby girl you so major  
They should front page ya  
God bless the parents who made ya  
Middle finger anybody who hate the  
Way we burn it up**…**

_**[Chorus: Miroku]**_  
I'm a movement by myself  
But I'm a force when we're together  
Mami I'm good all by myself  
But baby u make me better  
U make me better _[X8]__**…**_

_**[InuYasha: Speaking]**_  
Yeah baby  
Them lames u playin wit, they gon' put u down.  
We trying to compliment you, you know? Make it better.  
Top notch pimp  
Nice look Ne-Yo  
Living good Loso  
They ask you how u doing now, tell 'em better then them.  
Ha-ha-ha-hah**! **

_**[Chorus: Miroku]**_**  
**I'm a movement by myself  
But I'm a force when we're together  
Mami I'm good all by myself  
But baby u make me better  
U make me better _[X8]__**…**_

The song ended and all the females in the crowd screamed, "We love you Inu!" He smirked**.**

**  
****InuYasha: **And I love you too ladies**!**

He ran off the stage and behind the curtains to get dressed and ready for his next solo, plus he wanted to see and hear Kagome do her next solo as well**.**

Kagome was dressed and prepared for her next solo; she couldn't wait to get back out there on stage**…** She was glad that the crowd loved InuYasha but why wouldn't they**?** She also took notice that she couldn't help to get a little jealous when all of the fan girls told him that they loved him as well, even though she couldn't figure out why**…** She went on the stage and a ton of red roses were thrown at her feet by a ton of fan boys who asked her to marry them or be their girlfriend, she couldn't help but chuckle at them, it was a sweet gesture even though she knew that would never happen but she couldn't spoil their dreams, so instead, she blew a sexy kiss at them and they went nuts**…**

She started to sing**…**

**Big Girls Don't Cry**

The smell of your skin lingers on me now  
You're probably on your flight back to your home town  
I need some shelter of my own protection, baby  
To be with myself and center  
Clarity, peace, serenity

I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do

And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry

The path that I'm walkin', I must go alone  
I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown  
Fairy tales don't always have a happy ending, do they?  
And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay

I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do

And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry

Like the little school mate in the school yard  
We'll play jacks and Uno cards  
I'll be your best friend and you'll be mine  
Valentine

Yes, you can hold my hand if you want to  
'Cause I want to hold yours too  
We'll be playmates and lovers  
And share our secret worlds

But it's time for me to go home  
It's getting late, dark outside  
I need to be with myself, and center  
Clarity, peace, serenity

I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do

And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry....

The crowd cheered and chanted once the raven-haired beauty was done with her song**.** She quickly exited the stage once again**…**

Now it was time for InuYasha's last and final single, he was excited nonetheless but couldn't help feel jealousy rise as he heard those fan boys ask his Kagome to marry them or either be their girlfriend**…** He didn't know why he was jealous but he knew that he wanted her as well and didn't want anyone coming between them**…** He went on stage and did his last song before the big Duet with Kagome**…**

InuYasha (Icebox Lyrics):

Fussin' and fightin', we back at it again  
I know that, it's my fault, but you don't understand (no)  
I got memories, this is crazy  
You ain't nothing like the girl I used to know  
Good with ma, good with pa, cool with all my niggas  
I should try, truth is I wanna let u in, but no  
Damn these memories, and it's crazy  
You ain't nothing like the girl I used to know

**[Bridge]**  
Girl I really wanna work this out, cause I'm tired of fightin'  
And I really hope you still want me the way I want you  
I said I really wanna work this out, damn girl I'm tryin'  
It's no excuse, no excuse  
But I got this

**[Chorus 2x]****  
**I got this icebox where my heart used to be (but I got this)  
I got this icebox where my heart used to be (said I got this)  
I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold  
I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold…

He started gyrating his hips to the music. The girls in the crowd started screaming and chanting his name**.**

Why can't I get it right, just can't let it go  
I opened up, she let me down, I won't feel that no more  
I got memories, this is crazy  
She ain't nothing like the girl I used to know  
I don't mean to take it out on you baby but I can't help it  
'Cause my heart is in the same ol' condition that baby left it  
And I, I apologize, for makin' you cry  
Look me in my eye and promise you won't do me the same

**[Bridge]**  
Girl I really wanna work this out, 'cause I'm tired of fightin'  
And I really hope you still want me the way I want you  
I said I really wanna work this out, damn girl I'm tryin'  
It's no excuse, no excuse  
But I got this

**[Chorus 2x]**  
I got this icebox where my heart used to be (but I got this)  
I got this icebox where my heart used to be (said I got this)  
I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold  
I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold

I don't wanna be stuck up in this cold cold world ('cause I don't wanna be) [2x]  
Don't wanna mess this up better keep your eye on me girl [6x]

**[Bridge]****  
**Girl I really wanna work this out, cause I'm tired of fightin'  
And I really hope you still want me the way I want you  
I said I really wanna work this out, damn girl I'm tryin'  
It's no excuse, no excuse  
But I got this

**[Chorus 2x]**  
I got this icebox where my heart used to be (but I got this)  
I got this icebox where my heart used to be (said I got this)  
I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold  
I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold…

The song ended and InuYasha started panting hard from all the vocals he had to do**…** The crowd went wild when they saw Kagome enter the stage with this sexy dress on; even InuYasha couldn't take his eyes off of her**. **She gracefully came beside him and as he looked down at her, she placed her smooth hand on the side of his face**.** The song began**…**

**No Air Lyrics **  
(feat. InuYasha)

**Kagome: **  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air…

Oooooohoooohooo! ahhhhh! ahhh!**  
**

**Kagome:**

If I should die before I wake  
it's 'cause you took my breath away  
losing you is like living in a world with no air  
Oh!

She started to walk around him as he stared at her**…**

**InuYasha:**

I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
my heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Wish there was a way that I can make you understand

He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him and brushed his index finger across her soft skin**…**

**Kagome:  
**But how do you expect me  
To live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe?

She quickly pulled away from him and faced the opposite direct towards the crowd**…**

**[Chorus by InuYasha]**  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air

He started caressing the back of her waist as he pulled her into a strong embrace as he sung into her ear but loud enough so that audience could hear as well**.**

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air

**InuYasha: **  
I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down for real.

He turned her body around so that she was facing him; he started to sing to her as if he truly meant the lyrics that were coming from his mouth. Kagome couldn't help but get drowned into his piercing amber eyes.

**Kagome:**  
But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath, but I survived  
I don't know how, but I don't even care!

She caressed his cheek yet again**…**

But how do you expect me,  
to live alone with just me?

Oh!

Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe!

**[Chorus by InuYasha and Kagome]**  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No more  
It's no air, no air

Both started to sing as if the song was made for one another. They forgot about the audience full of fans and focused on one another because to them, that's all that me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air

[Chorus by InuYasha and Kagome]

**[Chorus by InuYasha and Kagome]  
**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
(Kagome) Got me out here in the water so deep  
(InuYasha) Tell me how you gon' be without me  
(Kagome) If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
(InuYasha and Kagome) It's no air, no air

(Kagome and InuYasha)

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air

They shared a long passionate kiss that seemed like forever, both realizing where they were, they turned toward the crowd and bowed their heads**.** Both were blushing from ear-to-ear as they waved their hands to the audience of adoring fans**.**

InuYasha and Kagome then started talking to the crowd**…**

**InuYash and Kagome: (**Shouting**) **Did you guys enjoy the concert**?!!**

The audience started screaming, crying and shouting**…** InuYasha and Kagome both smiled at the crowd and to one another, InuYasha took a hold of Kagome's hand and they both walked off the stage together hand-in-hand**…**


	6. After the Concert

Chapter 6: After the Concert

The concert was over and the audience left after receiving gift bags full of signed autographed posters from both InuYasha and Kagome; for the women, they received a $300 Victoria's Secret gift card and a copy of her new cd, for the men, they received a bottle of cologne that InuYasha wears and a copy of his cd, as well as the women too…

**Miroku:** **(**Shouting**)** You guys were great, no, perfect!! That kiss was a good ending to the song!

Both Kagome and InuYasha smiled and blushed at the same time.

**Kagome: ****(**Blushing**)** Thanks Miroku, I'm glad that both InuYasha and I got a chance to work on this duet together**.** Miroku, you and Sango are geniuses**!!**

**Sango: ****(**Glancing over at Miroku**)** Yeah we know**.**

Once the stage was cleared and the cleaning crew were finished, everyone went to their respected homes**. **InuYasha spent most of his night thinking about his raven-haired beauty and what she was doing… He couldn't take it no longer, he had to call her and make sure she was alright!

Bbbbrrrrrrinnnnngggg…Bbbbrrriiinggg…Bbbrrrriiinnnnngg! Still there was no answer; '_This cant be right, Kagome always answers her phone, something must be wrong?!!' _Immediately jumping to conclusions, he got in his Lamborghini and drove to her loft… He arrived there and noticed that her car was there and that the lights were on, he also saw that there were to shadows in the window; _'One of them must be Kagome!' _He got out of the car and ran up the stairs to her door and knocked hard and fast… Kagome opened the door and was shocked to find a breathless InuYasha standing in front of her…

**Kagome: **InuYasha? What are you doing here?

From behind her another man came to the door and greeted InuYasha with a look of disgust…

**InuYasha: ****(**Shocked and angry expression**) **Who the fuck are you?

**Kagome:** **(**Directing InuYasha's attention towards her**)** InuYasha, this is Koga Wolf from the _Timberwolves_ Pop band… He is my ex and he stopped by to check up on me…

InuYasha looked at her and then back up at him and couldn't help but to get a little jealous**.**

**InuYasha: **And he couldn't do that with a phone call?

Koga becoming annoyed with InuYasha's smart remarks and attitude…

**Koga:**** (**Walking over to plant a kiss on Kagome's hand**) **Well, you know how it is… I have to check up on MY woman**…**

**InuYasha: ****(**Becoming instantly angered by his statement**) **Your woman? Oh please asshole; she doesn't belong to anyone…

**Koga:**** (**Smirking**) **If that's the case then why are you here then???

Kagome turning her attention towards InuYasha**…** He returned her gaze**…**

**InuYasha: **I'm here because I called Kagome and I didn't get an answer, I got worried and rushed over here**… **

**Koga:**** (**Smirking**) **Well, sorry you wasted gas dropping by but as you can see, Kagome and I are fine**…**

He slowly walked over to her and placed his arm around her waist. Kagome pulled away, uncomfortable with his touch and turned to face him…

**Kagome: ****(**Anger in her voice**)** Koga, I don't belong to you and I never will… What little we had, you destroyed with your arrogance and cheating ways, I've moved on to someone special and that's InuYasha… Now, please leave…

She went and opened the door for him to exit…

**Koga:**** (**Smirking**) **Are you serious? You're really going to choose this piece of shit over me **(**Snickering**)**?

**Kagome:** **(**Looking at himwith disgust**) **The only piece of shit I see here is you, now get out**!**

**InuYasha: ****(**Coming up behind Kagome**)** Deuces Bitch**!**

**Koga: ****(**Stopping at the door frame to look at InuYasha) I'll be back Kagome… And as for you mutt-face, watch your back…

He exited the house, got in his car and did 80 towards the freeway…

Kagome closed the door and turned around and faced an angry-looking InuYasha…

**Kagome:** Hey, don't worry about what Koga said, he's all talk most of the time…

**InuYasha: ****(**Looking at her**) **It's not what he said to me that bothers me, it's what he said to you that has me worried… Plus, what the fuck were you doing even letting him in Kagome?! I mean, what, were you two secretly planning to get back together or something?!

Kagome slapped him…

**Kagome:**** (**Crying**) **Of course not you dumbass! InuYasha I love you and I wouldn't even think twice about getting back together with Koga, ok… Koga is a royal-class asshole and we dated for a few months until I found out that he cheated on me with one of the girls from his band named Ayumi…

Mentally kicking himself for making her cry…

**InuYasha:**** (**Grabbing her into a tight embrace**)** I'm sorry for making you cry Kags… I love you and don't want to lose you, ok… I know you'd never do something like that ever, but when I saw that he was here with you I let my anger get the best of me… But, I want you to come and stay with me from now on because I don't trust that bastard…

**Kagome:**** (**Wiping her tears away**) **Ok. Oh and Inu?

**InuYasha: **Yes, my beauty?

**Kagome: **I'm ready to be with you, I don't have any doubts or excuses anymore… I want us to be together…

**InuYasha: ****(**Smiling**) **I'm so glad to hear that…

He pulled her in yet again, another deep and passionate kiss… She packed most of her clothes and toiletries in a suitcase because she would be moving in with the love of her life… They would get her other things in do time…

The ride back to InuYasha's place was quiet but relaxing… They made it to his home and Kagome went inside while InuYasha grabbed her suitcase, which was quite heavy…

**InuYasha: ****(**Straining**) **Damn, Kag! What the hell do you have in this suitcase?!

**Kagome:**** (**Giggling at his pain**) **Just my basic stuff really…

**InuYasha: **Basic stuff my ass!

He took the suitcase upstairs and then he came down to the living room where Kagome was… He sat beside her; she turned to look at him and smiled while planting a kiss on his lips… Wanting to feel more of her, he grabbed her by her waist and pulled her onto his lap so that she was straddling him; he then attacked her lips with his own. They kissed for what seemed like forever and they then began tongue kissing, he then slipped his hand under her short skirt that she was wearing and started to ease her thong down. Kagome moaned at his actions, she decided that he shouldn't be the only one having fun, so she unbuttoned his loose baggy shorts and removed his soldier from under his boxer to reveal the army gun that was awaiting…

**Kagome:**** (**Shocked and scared expression on her face**) **InuYasha, you are so fucking big!! How on earth are you going to fit inside of me?!

**InuYasha:**** (**Smirking at her statement**) **Yeah I know, that's one of the Takahashi's famous trademarks, big dicks… Trust me, I'll fit…

Wanting to feel how ready she was for him, he placed his index finger inside of her… She moaned even louder out of pleaser, making InuYasha even harder than he was before… He started pumping his finger in and out of her as she started to move with his movements…

**InuYasha: **Damn baby, you're so wet and tight around my finger…

Kagome moaned in agreement and she started to play with his member, stroking and pumping it with her fingers causing InuYasha to jerk forward out of pure pleaser as he moaned as well. He then inserted another finger into her which sent her head tilting back from all the pleaser he was giving her. She then hopped off of him as he looked at her with a confused expression. She slowing slipped off her thong and discarded her skirt; all she had left was a beater and her lacy bra that matched her thong**. **She then got back to straddling him and started to kiss him all over. Not taking it anymore, InuYasha placed her down on the couch as he got on top of her; he looked at her with lust in his eyes…

**InuYasha: **Open**… **you're**… **legs**…**

She did as commanded and opened her legs to him. He quickly dove in and started to suck, lick, and nibble on her clit until she came over and over again… wanting to take this even further, he picked her up bridal style and carried her to his bedroom. He tossed her on the bed as he removed his shorts, boxers and t-shirt. She then removed her beater and bra. He climbed on top of her and then went back to the jewel between her legs. After playing with her, he moved to her breasts where he sucked, licked and nibbled on one while playing with the other with his left hand, then turning to give the other the same treatment. Kagome couldn't believe at how amazing he was at making love, she felt as if he was a pro. Kagome then noticed that after a few minutes of her moaning from all the pleaser that he stopped to look down at her…

**Kagome: ****(**Smiling while stroking his cheek**) **What's the matter?

**InuYasha:**Are you ready to feel me inside you? I don't want to hurt you so if you feel that you aren't ready then don't be ashamed to tell me.

**Kagome: ****(**Smiling while opening her legs even wider than before**) **Yes, I want to feel all of you baby, not some of you…

With that being said, he put it inside of her as she cried out in pain… He quickly started to wipe her tears away as he kissed them… He waited patiently for her to get adjusted to his size, he paid close attention to her face and soon she smiled and gave him a nod as a signal for him to proceed. He went deeper into her, so deep that you couldn't even see it. She moaned and screamed as he started to pump in and out of her, each time he went deeper, faster and harder… Wanting to try something different, he turned her over so that her ass would be facing him and he pumped into her clit from behind, she went completely brain-dead as he made love to her. Wanting to make him happy as well, she pushed him off her and started to suck and lick his member, once she was done she passionately blew on it and it got rock hard. InuYasha groaned from feeling Kagome's slick wet tongue on him, he came in her mouth and he desirably watched her swallow his cum. He then pounced back on her and began just plainly fucking the dog shit out of her, at this point he didn't care whether he was hurting her or not, all he needed was to feel her back inside of him; she was so hot and wet, she fit perfectly and tight around him and he was going to fuck her brains out if it was the last thing he ever did. They both climaxed at the same time, mumbling and moaning each other's name. InuYasha slid out of her and laid down on the pillow drenched in both his and Kagome's sweat, she soon followed, panting and smiling all at once. They looked at each other as InuYasha pulled her onto his chest, for once they knew, this is where they belonged and would stay…


End file.
